


Privacy is Overrated

by sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Times Stiles and Danny Are Cock-blocked and the One Time They Aren't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fanfic!

It was their first kiss. Danny had finally admitted to finding Stiles attractive, once Stiles had asked for maybe the hundredth time. As soon as Danny said yes, Stiles didn’t waste a second before kissing Danny. It was awkward and sloppy, but it was still a kiss.

  
And Jackson chose that exact moment to come in through Danny’s window a la Derek Hale.

“What the hell, Danny? Stiles?” Jackson shouts.

“He kissed me!” Danny replies, looking utterly confused.

“He says I’m attractive,” Stiles says, grinning from ear to ear.

“What are you even doing here anyway?” Jackson asks Stiles.

“Chemistry project,” Stiles answers.

Jackson insisted Stiles leave because Danny is his best friend and Stiles was in too good of a mood to ruin it by arguing, so he left with a spring in his step.

\--

“So, you wanna go out? Like to the movies?” Stiles asks Danny at lunch the next day.

Danny has had time to process the kiss, and while it wasn’t his best kiss, he did kind of like Stiles. He was adorable in his own way, and smart, and maybe he was a little different, but normal is boring, right?

“Okay,” Danny agrees.

“Alright then, I’ll pick you up at seven.”

The movie goes smoothly enough. It’s Iron Man 3, so they’re both pretty interested in what is going on on-screen than to do much else. After, Stiles asks if Danny wants ice cream and so they stop off at the local drive-in ice cream place. Danny gets a vanilla cone and Stiles gets a caramel sundae. They chat about school and friends and comic books and the next thing they know it’s midnight. Stiles drives Danny back to his house and walks him to his door.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Danny says.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Stiles says.

Danny laughs and takes a step closer to Stiles. “So, let’s try that kiss again…”

This time, Stiles is more patient. It’s a good kiss, a really good kiss, until the porch light comes on and Danny’s dad opens the door.

“It’s past your curfew, Daniel. Maybe you should tell your date goodnight,” Danny’s dad says.

Danny blushes and Stiles turns to leave, “So we’ll do this again?”

Danny nods. Maybe next time they won’t get interrupted, he thinks.

\--

For their next date, Danny suggests they go ice skating. Stiles is horrible at first, but Danny’s practically a figure skater, so he gives him lots of help. He puts his hands on Stiles hips and guides him around the rink. It’s sweet. Stiles maybe pretends he’s worse than he is because he likes the special attention.

Danny drives him home afterwards. They’re sitting in Danny’s car, making out when a car pulls up behind then. They keep kissing, sure that they can’t be seen in the dark street when a knock comes on Stiles’ side of the door. They look up to see the Sheriff standing there, a surprised look on his face.

Stiles gets out of the car, waving goodbye at Danny.

“Hi dad,” Stiles says sheepishly.

“Something you want to tell me?” the Sheriff asks.

“Nope. I’m good,” Stiles replies.

The Sheriff sighs.

\--

Stiles is getting the best blow job (okay, the only blow job) of his life by a certain hot lacrosse goalie when said goalie suddenly pulls away.

“Ugh, why’d you stop?”

“Thought I heard something,” Danny says and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

They both listen for a minute in silence.

“I don’t hear anything,” Stiles says. He puts his hand on the back of Danny’s head and gently pushes him back toward his cock.

Danny takes the hint and licks around the head before taking Stiles’ cock back in his mouth. He’s sucking his way down when he hears the front door slam. He pulls back again. “Now I definitely heard that.”

“Shit! My dad’s home,” Stiles says as he jumps off his bed and starts looking around for his discarded pants.

He’s just zipping up his pants (his boxers are nowhere to be found) and Danny is wiping his mouth furiously, looking around like he’s unsure of what he should be doing, when Stiles’ dad appears in the doorway.

“Uh, hey dad,” Stiles says guiltily. His eyes dart to Danny’s swollen red lips, “You’re uh, home early. I thought you were pulling a double tonight. Though don’t get me wrong. It’s great that you’re back. I was just telling Danny that you work too much.”

“Just came home for a quick change of clothes before I head back. I spilled my coffee and I don’t really want to work in wet pants if you know what I mean,” the Sheriff nods, “Danny. What are you two up to?”

“Studying,” Stiles replies, gesturing toward his computer, which is inconveniently off.

“Chemistry project,” Danny answers at the same time.

His backpack is on Stiles’ floor unopened. Stiles notices his boxers peeking out from under his bed. The Sheriff looks around the room.

“Danny just got here,” Stiles adds as he nudges his boxers under his bed further with his foot.

“Okay, well, good to know you’re spending a Friday night working on school stuff, I guess?” the Sheriff says shaking his head before leaving.

“Ohmygod,” Stiles moans as soon as he thinks his dad is out of hearing range.

Danny has the audacity to laugh. Stiles shoots Danny an annoyed look.

They actually are studying or pretending to be when Mr. Stilinksi appears in the doorway again. Danny is in Stiles computer chair, while Stiles is lounging on his bed.

“I’m heading back out. Don’t stay up too late,” the Sheriff says, giving Stiles an “I know what you’re up to. I was young once…” look.

“Oh god, he knows,” Stiles says as soon as he hears the front door slam.

\--

They’re camping with Danny’s family. Stiles and Danny have their own tent by some miracle. They’ve been dating for three months now, and they almost always get interrupted when they try to have any intimacy. Tonight, they’ve both got their fingers crossed that they’ll be left alone for long enough to release some of their teenage sexual frustration.

Stiles is giving his first blow job. It’s nerve-wracking, but Danny seems to be enjoying it. His hands are running through Stiles hair, and boy is Stiles ever glad he grew it out. Danny’s moaning, but they’ve got the radio on, so hopefully no one can hear. Stiles uses his hands to cover what won’t fit in his mouth, because Danny’s definitely well endowed, and he’s not practiced enough to take too much in or deep-throat like Danny can. With one last suck and a tug, Danny gives a warning and then he’s coming in Stiles mouth. Stiles wants to cheer because 1) he made his boyfriend come and 2) they didn’t get interrupted.

“Now you get to fuck me,” Danny says smirking.

“Is it Christmas?” Stiles asks.

Danny laughs.

“No, but the virginity fairy is granting your wish,” Danny replies.

This time they make it through the whole night with no interruptions.


End file.
